Infected32's Pictures
Companion Infected.JPG|The Infected companion will never leave you Damian and Damian.JPG|Infected32 sent himself back in time to terminate himself. Damian Freeman.jpg|Great scott! Damian Freeman! FBI agent.jpg|Beats NomNom Jayden wif teh ef be eye Furry For Dead.jpg|Left 4 dead parody Gordon Freeman trolling.JPG|Troll-Life 2: Full troll consequences Infected32 Productions.jpg|Gordon takes an advertisement role in Infected32's production team TF2 People.jpg|The next generation of TF2 The Shadow of Infected32.jpg|I don't know Damian Jayden.jpg|Just answer the question sir. I am a Trolololol.JPG|Troll face Damian is Awesome face.JPG|AWESOMENESS! Spy Fox.JPG|I drew this :) sketch(5).png|My Minecraft character model that I made. Ears are fixed now. Chell drawing.JPG|I also drew this. This is a crappily made Chell but I'm happy with it. images.jpg|I tested Chalk and Charcoal on a few pictures. This one was the scariest... Creeper creepy.png|A creeper with the same effect. Sisha (Evil).jpg|Evil Sisha (She died shortly after this picture) Gwen Drawing.jpg.jpg|Gwen from my story Did this on 4/29/11 at 5:11 PM Colored it: 5/17/11 at 10:35 PM IN COLOR AGAIN! Reason: CMD (Character Model Design) Looks a little... Nude. Oh well, it's what Gwen is. Still haven't thought of a last name for her yet though. She's part Hydra so don't get her mad. Me holding a cake Furry.JPG|Oh God, it's SOOO small. I drew this for my brother's birthday and it was a speed draw so it looks like crap. Me as a Furry (Better).JPG|Me as a Furry (Much better than the last) 6/4/11 8:12PM Colored 6/12/11 10:11PM Reason? I guess I was bored Me as a furry hoding a cake! AGAIN.JPG|Me as a Furry holding a birthday cake, AGAIN. This time for Samuel Bélanger's birthday :D Drew this on 6/15/11 at 11:17 Pm Colored it 6/17/11 at 10:09 Pm Reason: Because I promised him a picture of me as a furry with a birthday cake. Azura meets her REdrawn self.JPG|Azura meets her REdrawn self :3 Gottam crashed.png|DAMNIT! Painted Furry.JPG|Made this in about five minutes Keroa drawn.JPG|Keroa (Haven't drawn her in a long time) This is my first attempt of trying to draw more like Neechee. Keroa will have more "costumes" in the next picture. Drew this on: 7/18/11 at 11:05 AM Reason: Boredom and I hadn't drawn her in forever. Keroa THE INFECTED costume.JPG|Keroa in her THE INFECTED costume (THE INFECTED was a series that I wrote based off of Resident Evil) There was a minisode where a bunch of the characters all were at a dinner party in a mansion and they all were attacked by zombies. Keroa's appearance is that of Jasmine's in the minisode. 7/23/11 5:55 PM Keroa revert.JPG|I apologize for the quality itself, but the picture wouldn't fit the scanner. This is Keroa becoming a human. 7/23/11 2:18 PM Keroa goes insane.jpg|This was a quick draw, I plan to redraw this later on, but, for now, it's good enough. Why is Keroa half naked?... She's gone nuts by now and... I don't know. Me Fox.JPG|No, seriously, WHAT THE CUSS DID YOU DO TO ME! Keroa not listening.JPG|8/10/11 10:32 PM Keroa's just not listening to you :3 Oh, and, I got a new art program that I'm loving thanks to Robert Elver Keroa and Syrsa in love.JPG|8/16/11 9:00 PM Syrsa and Keroa in love From left to right: Rachael, Keroa, Alia, Syrsa, and Ally Keroa in her THE INFECTED costume.JPG|The redo of Keroa in her THE INFECTED costume (Yes, she no longer has the shotgun) Happy now Samuel? 8/21/11 11:30 PM *Note: That pistol is a fictional CS-94 (Critical Shot round 94) Aww.JPG|Would you seriously hurt him? FB Profile pic.JPG|SYRSA EDMUND FOX 8/37/11 9:57 PM This picture has one easter egg inside of it :3 I bet you can't tell what it is! (No, seriously, it's not an obvious thing, I haven't even drawn my version of this character) Syrsa and Creeper.JPG|Syrsa was minding (mining) his own business and about to check out the rest of the cave when he turned around to see Creeper! Creeper took an interest into his nice, shiny, Iron Pickaxe. Syrsa's only thought was "Cuss" 8/28/11 11:28 AM Syrsa and Creeper (This took me 4 hours to finish) Chell.JPG|Told you there was an easter egg involved in the Syrsa drawing! It's her tail that was in that drawing! Now, Chell has a unique coloring, she's mostly black but has a blue tip on her tail which appeared when she was 7. No one is too sure why she has this as it's darker than her eyes. (This took me a while and turned out good in the end, I'm amazed.) 9/2/11 11:03 PM Chell Syrsa Ambush.JPG|Syrsa Ambush, that skeleton is going to pay for what he's done. This was a quick draw and a quick color. It turned out fine in the end. 9/5/11 2:33 PM (Note: Syrsa is saying "BAKHALL!" which is Swedish for ambush.) Fox and Wolf poster.JPG|FOX and WOLF Stopping EVIL (and your killstreaks) One... Bullet... At a time (SyrsaFox32 and tiger2309) 9/09/11 5:20 PM (didn't take a long time, just took a while because of the guns and different colors.) Keroa the Archer.JPG|Keroa the Archer 9/17/11 9:21 PM I went ahead and did this just because Keroa plays a part in MC as well. Note: I know the enderman is badly drawn, I know the textures are CUSSed up, I know this isn't the best, but this was a filler as well. SyrsaFox FB Profile pic.JPG|Syrsa Fox 9/24/11 7:26 PM Keroa.JPG|Keroa Freeman 10/05/11 1:41 PM (Yuma time) Chell Bradley.jpg|Chell 10/15/11 11:16 AM Syrsa and Creeper EP1.JPG|Syrsa and Creeper: Episode 1 "Shock" Note: I was too lazy to color, outline, and shape 4 frames. This is episode 1 of the comic strip I hope to take with my fursona and his new friend Creeper. Syrsa and Creeper 10/05/11 (this thing is OLD) 7:13 AM? Syrsa in the cave.jpg|Syrsa Fox in the cave... 11/05/11 8:28 PM Syrsa learns about cracks and leaks and what they lead to. He's not very happy (I'm having trouble with the hair color again -_-) Like everything I do, this was a quick draw. Gwen re-draw.jpg|Gwen Jeneece Harlow (Re-draw) and her pet Slime "Squishy" 11/13/11 11:20 PM Syrsa Fox profile pic (NEW).jpg|Syrsa Fox with a golden apple (yes I know that the leaf and stem are white... that was... "intentional") Syrsa 11/27/11 8:53 PM Syrsa festive.JPG|Syrsa festive 12/21/11 10:38 PM Keroa long-time.jpg|Keroa long-time 12/27/11 11:52 PM Syrsa Fox Mercanary.JPG|Syrsa Fox: Mercenary, possibly the longest working drawings that is finally finished. This should've been up five days ago, but it wasn't. Syrsa 1/14/12 10:32 PM Chell CMD.jpg|Chell Jayden Bradley CMD2 2/02/12 10:31 PM Derpy.jpg|Derpy! Yes, the pony from MLP:FiM is now a furry (who looks a LOT like Keroa, but that's just for base) Derpy 2/15/12 10:43 PM SyrsaFox CMD.JPG|Syrsa Fox CMD Syrsa Edmund Fox 3/03/98 2:36 AM 3/06/12 10:25 PM Damian (Ilaan).jpg|Me as an Ilaan with a knife (a white knife x3) 3/30/12 12:55 PM Catherine Puffis.jpg|Catherine M. Puffis the first bunny Ilaan i've ever drawn and she basically will be a short background character. Next will be either Keroa or Jamie. Alexxis is the next red-headed character. Catherine 4/07/12 9:37 PM Keroa (Still Alive).JPG|Keroa: STILL ALIVE Even though she hasn't been around for a while, she's still there... Wounded from being juggled around in my thoughts... Hey! (Keroa) 4/16/12 9:55 PM Jamie Roo.jpg|Jamie K. Roo 6/12/12 6:05 PM I know she doesn't exactly look GREAT, but this is the first drawing in a LONG time. DanielBreezeway.png|Daniel Stratus Breezeway DraftBreezeway.png|Draft Cumulus Breezeway GracieBreezeway.png|Gracie Nicole Breezeway LexiBreezeway.png|Lexi Kaitlyn Breezeway TwitchBradleyCMD1color.jpg|Twitch's FB CMD. This is FBCMD1 (Full Body Character Model Design). I'll do a re-draw of this soon, I am not impressed by it. Especially since I basically fudged the colors -_- TwitchBradleyFCMD1.jpg|Twitch's FCMD1 (Face Character Model Design). This'll most likely be the official picture for him (looks better than the last one, that's for sure) EatingContest.jpg|The second drawing to feature more than one character (and the first one from the complete side). From left to right: Diane, Syrsa, and Keroa. Back story: Syrsa and Keroa went on a date and Diane and Syrsa had an eating contest, and Keroa got embarassed... This took a total of 13 and a 1/2 hours to complete. Turned out good, though! 8/07-8/12 12:34 AM Chell FBCMD-3.jpg|Chell's official FBCMD. This is the third attempt at it, but it's the best one. Now, Chell's appearance has changed for a reason, she is in the "development" stage of my thoughts; this is her final look. The white next to her shirt is on her arms, not separation. Chell Jayden Bradley FBCMD-3 8/22/12 2:38 PM Chell FCMD-1.jpg|Chell Bradley FCMD-1, 9/10/12 2:00 PM: I bet this is going to be the official one. It isn't really consistent with her FBCMD, but I'm only human. The next pictures for FBCMDs will be a background and some "matching" with the snout, ears, body, etc. SyrsaFoxFCMD122512.jpg|Syrsa Fox's official FCMD. It took me almost a month and a half to finish this and I finally finished it Christmas night. I tried out a new length match for the snout and the ears, followed by an update on Syrsa. Turned out WONDERFUL! Scootunsure.jpg|DOES THIS LOOK UNSURE TO YOU? hr_next.jpg|A background I made in Gmod. This is a teaser to a fanfiction. gm_doublekill.jpg|Chell gets a double kill ttt_annoyance.jpg|Poor Space. Babs and Applebloom just want that cake! Category:Pages on the wiki Category:Infected32's Pages